Everything You Could Ever Want
by girltogirl
Summary: You don't know what you did to get this lucky, and you don't care. Drabble.


You can feel her eyes burning into you from the back. Piercing, hazel eyes that bore into you. You don't turn around to acknowledge this, however. You sit up straight in your chair, folding your hands on the table trying to focus on what the teacher is saying, but it's almost impossible with thoughts of her running through your head.

You open your notebook, flipping through the pages. Most of them are filled with doodles and sketches of her. You open to a blank page and begin to doodle, while the teacher drones on and on. You sketch her name in bubble letters, cursive, and any other form you can think of. You draw little hearts around her name. 'Fayana', you write, satisfied. You smile at the thought of what she'll say when you tell her what name you picked for the two of you.

You think about her, how you've never truly felt this kind of happiness, the kind you feel when you're around her. She makes you smile, makes you feel special. She treats you like you're the most precious, beautiful thing in her life. She laughs when you laugh. You love to see her laugh, the way her eyes sparkle when she looks at you. You realize how lucky you are to have a girl like her, to hold onto, and never let go. To let you cry on her shoulder, while she strokes your hair, murmuring words of comfort.

She's in your thoughts all day. She haunts your dreams. She's your everything.

You rip out the page in your notebook, folding it into fourths. You turn slightly, dropping the paper behind you, by her feet. You hear her chair scrape against the floor, the sound of paper being unfolded. And you can literally _hear_ her smile_, _which makes you smile.

The bell rings, and you stand up, grabbing your things. As you walk by her, she grabs your hand, whispering in your ear, "I definitely think Fayana suits us."

And you shiver with pleasure when her lips graze your ear. You smile casually, biting your lip, as you are heading out. She chases after you, grabbing your hand, and you feel a jolt of electricity run through you at her touch. You look at her, surprised. You'd never displayed public affection until now, and you worry what others will think.

She reads your mind, which is another thing you love about her, and says, quietly, "Let them think what they want. It's their problem, not ours. I'm ready if you are."

And you are. Tears start pooling up in your eyes when she smiles confidently at you, because you've just fallen for her that much more. You're so proud of her, for making the choice to show her feelings for you in public, to proudly announce how she feels about you. And you _know _how she feels; her eyes say it all.

You both walk through the school halls, holding hands. You feel her warmth, the smoothness of her skin. You look at her lips, her sparkling, hazel eyes, her beautiful, dark brown hair. You swallow, losing yourself. You want to kiss her so badly.

You've never felt this strongly about anyone, not even Adam. You want to do whatever it takes for her to be happy. She smiles at you, and you smile back. You clutch her hand, tightly, letting her know with your fingers that you're not letting go.

People look at you, curiously, not thinking too much of it. Which is fine with you. People can think what they want.

You don't do anything other than hold hands; you both decided you want to come out of the closet slowly. But you want her to yourself, the desire to have her burns in your throat, like you just had something spicy. You drag her down the halls and out the door. You get in your car, and she sits in the passenger seat, glancing at you with her beautiful eyes. You turn to each other, and slowly, your faces move closer together.

And then your lips are touching, softly, and you melt into each other. She's so soft, she tastes so good, you want more. You grab her face, and kiss her hungrily, more forcefully. This is what you really want, what you _need_. To be in this moment with her, this one perfect moment. And suddenly her tongue meets yours. They're dancing, moving around each other in your mouths. You feel her hands gently cup your face, and she lets out a small moan in the back of her throat.

You can't help but smile, and you break off the kiss, gazing into her eyes. Her eyes are still closed, and her lips are slightly parted. You can't help but think of how beautiful she is, and how lucky you are to have her. Her hands gently reach out and grab yours, and she pulls them down, leaning her head against the seat. She looks at you with so much desire and pure joy, and you want nothing more than to wrap your arms around her.

She smiles at you, and whispers, "How did I get so lucky?"

She leans into you, and you brush your fingers through her soft hair. She closes her eyes, not saying anything. Neither of you need to. Actions speak louder than words. You kiss her on the forehead, on the cheek, on the lips. She looks up at you, with a look of pure affection.

You don't know what you did to get this lucky, and you don't care. All you know is how much she means to you. How much you love her.

And suddenly, she's so emotional, tears streaming down her face. She keeps saying things about how she doesn't deserve you, you deserve better, she's not good enough. All you can do is hold her close and tell her to stop saying those things because you don't think them for one second. You tell her how beautiful and amazing she is, and how lucky you feel to have her. You tell her that she makes you feel like no one else ever had. You tell her that she's your world, and that she's best thing that's ever happened to you. You promise her that you're not going anywhere.

She glances at you with tear filled eyes, and a watery smile. You feel so blessed to know this side of her, the side where she's affectionate, and caring. The others may not get to see it, but you do. And that's all you need, all you can hold onto.

She's your everything. Everything you could ever want.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review! I always get so happy when I get 'em :). **


End file.
